Un año menos
by LadyLisaver
Summary: Hace un año de la caída, una como esta hace un año y un día todo estaba bien. Ahora Sherlock Holmes esta muerto y era hora de aceptarlo antes de perderse a si mismo. Es momento de decirle adios a su mejor amigo. JOHN POV. ONESHOT-COMPLETO


No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes. SPOILERS. Después de la caída, antes de la tercer temporada.

_"pensamiento"_

"dialogo"

**ONE-SHOT**

**Cumplir un año menos.**

Me encontraba caminando_, _era lo único que sabía y no había que ser un genio para saberlo... un genio. Mi mente divagó y aquella distracción tuvo un alto precio ya que perdí la poca concentración que tenía e hizo que la tarea de llevar el pie derecho hacia delante resultara más complicada que antes y terminé tropezando con el pie izquierdo. Ahora me encontraba en el suelo, no sentía nada y sólo podía pensar en una gran consecuencia "Mary va a matarme." Lo extraño es que el hecho me provocó una incontrolable risa pero era de esperarse, esos suelen ser siempre los efectos que el alcohol tiene sobre mi.. eso y unas terribles alucinaciones.

Hablando de alucinaciones... la risa cesó en seco mientras se materializaba una figura recostada a mi lado, parecía un simple hombre vestido de negro y una bufanda azul rodeando su cuello, lo que acabó con mi momentánea eufória fue el hecho de que brotes de sangre salían de su cabeza y sus ojos azules se encontraban desenfocados pero de alguna manera mirandome de regreso.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, cerré los ojos y no quería volver a abrirlos con miedo a que siguiera ahí.

-Esta temblando.-

-Tessa alejate de él. Esta ebrio, ¡cielos de verdad apesta!-

-¡Will! En lugar de olerlo dale algo de dinero. El pobre se ve que no ha comido.-

Sentí un par de brazos rodearme y escuché maldecir a la misma voz masculina que al parecer le pertenecía a ese tal Will. Me estaba arrastrando al parecer a la banqueta, cuando me recargo contra la pared fue el momento en el que abrí los ojos, el chico parecía de unos 20 años de edad, pelo negro y ojos azules.. sentí una punzada en el pecho pero se me paso rápidamente, el azul no era el correcto y odie la idea de compararlo asi que me fije en la chica, pelo castaño y ojos de un particular gris.

Ella me miraba con compasión y lastima, normalmente me sentiría mal ademas del hecho que pensaban que era un vagabundo pero supongo que no podía culparlos ya que era cierto que no había comido desde aquel día, al menos no cuando Mary no me obligaba y hoy era uno de esos días malos en los que sentía la necesidad de ir a algún bar y olvidar el hecho de que perdí a la persona que me ayudo por así decirlo a volver a ser yo mismo y descubrir quien en realidad soy, o era en ese entonces porque de lo que si estoy seguro es que jamás lo volveré a serlo.

Will metió la mano a su bolsillo y saco la billetera, me hizo una sonrisa forzada y me tendió un par de billetes, lo suficiente para una comida, no muy buena pero aceptable.

Negé con la cabeza pero simplemente agarro mi mano y me cerró el puño alrededor del dinero y se levanto.

-Vamonos Tessa, Jem se debe estar preguntando donde estamos-

Ambos caminaron hacia la calle principal y después de unos minutos desaparecieron de mi vista, decidí que era momento de volver a casa, al menos tenía dinero suficiente para cojer un taxi.

...

-Maldición...- No podía pensar en nada -¡Maldita sea!

FLASBACK

El viaje en taxi había sido algo demasiado ordinario, no entable conversación con el conductor sólo en hn pequeño momento en el que me dijo "No le merece, y no se preocupe si de verdad lo quiere él volverá" no me molesté en sacarlo de su error, o errores porque ciertamente había dicho más de uno... había cometido el error común de emparejarnos así como casi todo el mundo parecía hacerlo por alguna razón, Mrs. Hudson siendo la primera en hacerlo, lo cuál había aprendido a ignorar ya que la otra opción era tener una discusión no querida y agotadora sobre mi heterosexualidad.

Otro error el decir que no me merecía, no he conocido hombre más extraordinario o inteligente y simplemente era el mejor y más sabio ser humano que he conocido. El decir que no me merecía es algo tonto ya que suena un poco posesivo pero eso no cambia el hecho de que cada momento que compartí con ese bastardo fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar. El recordar las circunstancias en las que se.. fue, y lo que el mundo pensaba de él sólo dice que si había alguien que no estaba preparado aún ese era el mundo mismo quien no estaba listo para un genio de esa magnitud.

Último error... no volverá. No importa cuanto lo piense, lo desee o sueñe que sucede, jamás volveré a ver su maldita cara de nuevo porque el bastardo decidió irse, me abandonó y lo hizo de la forma mas cruel posible! Pero siempre lo conocí por ser un dramático, no debería sorprenderme. Ese pensamiento me causó una sonrisa a la vez que sentí como una lagrima caía por mi mejilla. En fin también creí que era el más inteligente y lo que hizo fue la estupides más grande entre todas las estupideces. Otra lagrima siguió a la primera.

El taxista me preguntó si estaba bien pero a decir verdad apenas y lo escuché.

Me controlé y creí que lo peor había pasado hasta que el exceso de alcohol me cobró factura y mi cuerpo no pudo soportar más el tequila así que vomite en el suelo del taxi. Estabamos a unas casas de la dirección que había dado y ya reconocía las casas pero el conductor se enfado, obviamente, y me echó del carro. Había pagado con anticipación así que no tuvo problema con abandonarme a mi suerte.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Y ahora me encontraba en este nuevo problema.

-Maldición. . !- Al parecer por una extraña vieja costumbre le había dado mi anterior dirección al taxista y ahora me encontraba en la maldita calle Baker! Era muy noche como para encontrar otro taxi y llevaba aún la llave pero eso no me animó para nada a entrar.

No llevaba el móvil así que si quería regresar a casa talvez podría entrar al 221b y marcarle a Mary, pero el problema con el plan era lo difícil que sería el volver a entrar a esa habitación, o al edificio entero en realidad! Pero al parecer no había otra opción de momento.

Llegue a la puerta y me quede observandola un momento antes de sacar la llave y abrir el cerrojo, ya no estaba tan ebrio, incluso ya estaba empezando co la migraña, debía apresurarme.

La puerta sedió y entre. Por el momento todo estaba bien y el pasillo hacia las escaleras se veía como lo recordaba, no quería molestar a la sra. Hudson asi que fui directo a las escaleras. Recordé aquella vez en la que nos quedamos en el pasillo y reímos sin parar.

Ahora si, esto era todo el asunto... me encontraba en el marco de la puerta donde había pasado todo, entré y lo primero que noté fueron las capaz de polvo que empezaban a hacerse, recuerdos me golpeaban en todo instante, cuando entre por primera vez y hablamos sobre su amigo Yorick "el cráneo", o esa vez que había una cabeza en el refrigerador, era tan extraño en algunos aspectos y eso era lo que lo hacía tan extrañable y único...

Se sentó un momento en su sillón y observó en el silencio el vacío sofa frente a él.

-Un año... y aqui estoy- soltó una risilla histérica.

Agarró el teléfono, marcó y espero a que agarrara señal.

-¿Hola?

-...Mary.-

-¡John! ¿Dónde estás? ¿estas bien?

-Si, yo.. si claro que estoy bien.

-¿cómo te sientes, ocupas que te recoja en algún lado?- una gentil forma de preguntar que tan ebrio estaba.

-Lo siento, Mary por favor, estoy en la calle Baker, por favor... ven.- Al final la voz me falló un poco y esperaba que ella no lo hubiera notado, pero su silencio dijo lo contrario.

-..claro John, por supuesto.

Nos despedimos muy brevemente y colgamos. Volvió el silencio lo cual era verdaderamente molesto, eso me daba oportunidad de penaar en cosas que seguramente NO quería pensar.

Me levanté del sillón y di un par de vueltas por la habitación antes de sentarme en "el sofa" el cual en alguna ocasión le perteneció a mi ex compañero. Y sé que es algo tonto de hacer, no soy capaz de decir a ciencia cierta por qué me siento donde estoy sólo por un sentimiento estupido de cercanía, cercanía a alguien que esta tan lejos... extraños pensamientos invadían mi mente, supongo que me encuentro en la etapa de los hubiera ya que solo podía pensar en qué hubiera pasado de no haberlo dejado sólo, de no haber ido a ver a la sra. Hudson, y pensar que creía que él estaba siendo egoísta.

Después esta la otra situación, la mentira que todos se aferraban que creyera, pero que ¿eran idiotas? ¿de verdad creyeron posible que yo dudara de él? Se equivocaron terriblemente ya que antes de creer que ESA persona me estaba mintiendo sobre su genio y a peaar de que todo el mundo estuviera en lo contrario, lo único que pensaría es que quien esta equivocado es el resto del mundo.

Escuché ruido fuera de casa, sólo podía ser Mary, no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado y al parecer lo suficiente para el viaje de 30 min de casa al 221b. No me moví para ver la ventana, tampoco me moví cuando la puerta principal se abrió, mucho menos cuando un par de brazos me rodearon y me dieron un par de golpecitos en la espalda que debo suponer eran para tranquilizarme, pero yo no ocupo tranquilizarme, ¡estoy bien!

-John, lo siento ,de verdad que si. Por favor, te necesito.- Reaccioné un poco y voltee mi cabeza para poder ver a la persona que pasaba sus manos por mis mejillas, era rubia, alta, amable y la mujer que amaba.

Me di cuenta que estaba limpiando las lagrimas de mi rostro y el darme cuenta de lo vulnerable que debía verme traté de ocultar mi rostro pero ella no me dejo.

-Tienes que dejar de ocultar esos sentimientos de mi, John. Se que te duele, y sé que jamás nadie podrá ocupar su lugar, y sé que no soy capaz de aliviar el dolor, pero dejame estar contigo, dejame acompañarte en tu sufrimiento y no me alejes más porque temo perderte. Por Dios John, no te ocultes más, estoy segura que Sherlock no querría verte así!

No había sido capaz de decir su nombre y ella lo acababa de hacer, de alguna forma sin decirlo podía fingir que no era él de quien hablabamos en el funeral, que no era él quien se había marchado, que en cualquier momento me mandaría un mensaje para decirme que era un idiota por creer que de verdad se había suicidado, o algún mensaje sarcástico sobre Anderson y su seguridad por primera vez certera de que él estaba vivo, pero se que nunca pasará y talvez era momento de empezar a creerlo yo tambien y dejarlo ir.

Un sonido salio de mi boca sin que pudiera detenerlo. Después de un tiempo por fin me había tranquilizado, Mary estaba conmigo y no tenía que seguir en negación.

Sherlock Holmes está muerto. GAME OVER.


End file.
